Arsonist's Lullaby
by DivergentKhaleesi
Summary: A jovem Claire não teve tempo de absorver a morte precoce de sua mãe, nem de lamentar por ela. A vida cinzenta de John Winchester se espalhou como uma epidemia, minando seus conceitos de real e não real, trazendo-a para os negócios da família com muitas perguntas e apenas uma resposta para tudo: vingança, mesmo que tal conceito não se aplicasse a sua vida.
_When I was a child I'd sit for hours,_

 _Staring into open flame_

John retornou a pick up preta, respirando fundo assim que batera a porta sem gentileza, sentando-se ao volante. Precisava encontrar o Colt, talvez fosse o único jeito de finalmente livrar-se daquele sentimento de vingança que o assombrara por tanto tempo e, apenas então, poderia seguir com sua vida. Não que essa fosse uma boa premissa, mas saber que fora ele quem o matara já era o suficiente para que tivesse noites melhores de sono.

Deu partida no veículo e apenas então olhara para o banco ao lado, notando a criança que dormia meio torta usando sua jaqueta como cobertor. Era uma menina de cabelos ruivos, e apesar de parecer serena e relaxada enquanto dormia, apenas John sabia o quanto ela chorara em silêncio ao seu lado.

Claire fora um deslize. Um momento em que ele fora pego desprevenido e solitário. O caso de um fantasma assombrando um prédio e uma professora linda de cabelos igualmente vermelhos fora auxiliada por ele. Apenas uma bebida e um beijo que os levou até o sofá da casa da mulher e no dia seguinte, como de usual, estava de saída. Precisava ir embora, seus filhos precisavam dele.

E nada era fora do normal... Até que um ano depois a mulher ligara, avisando-lhe da menina que nascera. Sua filha.

John nunca tinha pensado naquela possibilidade. Mal tinha estruturas para criar os meninos, quanto mais ter contato com uma menina... Elas eram frágeis. Não que tivesse algo contra mulheres, mas sentia-se culpado por seus filhos terem sido arrancados de suas infâncias tão jovens, e prometera a si mesmo não fazer isso de novo.

Então se prontificou a mandar dinheiro para a mulher, Melissa. Todo mês mandava um cheque e talvez um presente para a menina. Presentes duvidosos, como Bobby uma vez dissera. Um apanhador de sonhos, um pentagrama, um colar de contas...

No último mês, no entanto, recebera uma ligação da polícia, avisando-lhe que Melissa tinha morrido num acidente de carro e que a filha dela seria levada para um lar de crianças órfãs caso alguém não aparecesse para buscá-la.

Apesar de seu lado racional preferir manter a menina longe disso, seu lado emocional o forçou ir até Nova York, mostrar a papelada que Bobby forjou para que acreditassem que ele era o guardião legal da pequena Claire. Obviamente ele não ficara lá muito tempo para ver o resultado, alegando que a menina precisava descansar.

E que belo descanso.

Dormir torta no banco de uma pick up enquanto ele se dirigia a um motel barato para que pudesse se reunir com os filhos e fossem atrás dos vampiros que levaram o Colt.

Para John, crianças não deviam ser quietas. Elas deviam enchê-lo de perguntas, mexer em todos os locais possíveis do carro, perguntar se estavam muito longe de seu destino... Claire não fazia isso. Mal perguntara seu nome quando ele se apresentou, apenas assentia de leve com a cabeça em sim e não quando John lhe fazia alguma pergunta.

Mas no geral... O silêncio reinava no veículo, o que era bom para que John pudesse pensar no que dizer aos rapazes: então, ela é minha filha, vai ficar conosco agora. Ele imaginou que Dean não o questionaria, mas Sam... Seu caçula iria enchê-lo de perguntas e acabaria resultando em uma briga.

A menina acordara devagar, coçando os olhos levemente antes de se sentar melhor no banco do veículo. Em seus olhos havia um mísero fiapo de esperança que logo fora substituído por uma aceitação entristecida. Ainda estava naquele carro, sua mãe tinha morrido.

— Já vamos parar. — John comentou mantendo os olhos fixos na estrada. — Está com fome?

— Não... — Respondera Claire em voz baixa, encarando a janela escura. Timidamente passou a mão pelo rosto, não deixando que o mais velho visse suas lágrimas.

O mais velho assentiu, estacionando a pick-up num motel de beira de estrada, seguido pelo Impala de Dean. Viu os filhos saírem do carro e respirou fundo. — Fique aqui um minuto. — Pediu a menina, abrindo a porta para que saísse.

Dean olhara o pai, notando que ele parecia um tanto quanto... Nervoso? Talvez fosse aquela caçada que iriam fazer.

— Meninos... Preciso dizer uma coisa. — Comentou, mantendo o olhar firme. Sam, que estava tirando sua mochila do porta malas, parou o que fazia apenas para ouvir o que o mais velho tinha a dizer. — No meu carro... Tem uma menina. Ela tem uns onze anos.

— O que ela está fazendo com você? — Dean perguntou confuso. Seu pai não era de acolher crianças.

—... Ela... Ela é minha filha.

Dean sentiu a boca pender por alguns instantes, rindo logo em seguida. — Você tá brincando né?

John suspirou. — Não. A mãe dela morreu há alguns dias. E... Eu não tinha escolha, era isso ou eles iriam colocá-la num lar para órfãos.

— Por que não deixou? Pai... Ela é uma criança, não tem lugar pra ela aqui. — O loiro argumentara.

Sam olhara de esgueira para o irmão. — Dean, ela acabou de perder a mãe. E você quer tirar o único laço de sangue que ela tem?

— Você quer que ela morra? — O Winchester retrucou irritado. A verdade é que não estava lidando nada bem com aquilo. Ele até compreendia que seu pai sumisse, mas... Uma filha? Uma filha de onze anos era um pouco demais para sua compreensão. Era como se John estivesse traindo sua mãe.

— Nós morremos? — Sam arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Não, nós não morremos. Está falando isso só porque ela é uma garota? Ou... Ah não... Dean, você está...

— Não! Cala a boca, Sam! — O loiro resmungara. — Eu não estou nada, pare de ser idiota! — Protestara. — Pai, você não é irracional... Ela vai acabar morrendo se continuar com a gente.

John suspirou resignado. — Dean... Ela é minha filha, ok? Sua irmã. Sam tem razão, ela não tem ninguém além de nós e quer largá-la num orfanato? — Perguntou, notando o filho mais velho encolher os ombros levemente.

— Como isso aconteceu, pai? A morte da mãe dela. — Sam perguntou. Por alguma razão, o mais novo parecia mais compreensivo do que Dean.

— Foi um acidente de carro. Ela nem chegou ao hospital. — Comentou. — Claire estava com ela, mas nem se machucou muito. Os bombeiros disseram que ela saiu sozinha do carro, deu a volta e ficou tentando manter a Melissa acordada, mas assim que a ambulância chegou... Ela já tinha ido.

— Pobre menina... — Sam crispou os lábios, olhando para a pick up. — Eu posso conversar com ela? — Pediu, ao que John assentira de leve enquanto ajudava Dean com as mochilas, seguindo para o motel.

Sam se aproximou do carro e abriu a porta do passageiro, encontrando um par de orbes azuis claras e cansadas. Uma criança não deveria ter olhos tristes, era quase um crime, apesar de que... Ele mesmo fora uma dessas crianças de olhar triste.

— Meu nome é Sam. — Apresentou-se de maneira gentil à garota, torcendo levemente os lábios. — Você... — Era estranho para ele não conseguir dizer nada. Normalmente ele conseguia confortar as pessoas, mesmo quando estava se sentindo terrível, mas naquele momento em questão... Nada de útil passava por sua cabeça.

— Estou com fome. — Claire comentou baixo, fitando o painel da pick up.

O rapaz sorriu de leve, assentindo. — Olha, eu não sei cozinhar, mas... Tem umas máquinas por aqui, você quer dar uma olhada? Eu tenho uns trocados. — Estendeu sua mão enorme para ela, sorrindo quando a garota a segurou para descer do veículo meio enrolada na jaqueta de John, ajeitando-a no corpo levemente.

Levou-a até a máquina de doces, escolhendo uma barra de chocolate de um tamanho grande, seguida por uma latinha de refrigerante e por fim um saquinho de batatas fritas.

— Eu estaria jantando agora... — A menina comentou para ninguém em particular assim que se sentaram, abrindo o saco de batatas.

— Bem... Considere esse o seu jantar. Não que seja muito saudável, mas...

— Seria a noite da pizza. — Ela disse baixo, levando uma batata a boca.

Sam ficou um tanto desconcertado, fitando o próprio colo por alguns instantes. — Claire... A sua mãe, ela...

— Ela morreu. — Disse sem emoção, decidindo que era mais importante dar atenção às batatas. — Eu... A vi morrer.

— O que eu ia dizer é que mesmo que não esteja aqui com você fisicamente, ela nunca vai deixá-la. — Falou em voz baixa. — Também perdemos nossa mãe... Quando éramos pequenos. Bem pequenos mesmo. Eu... Só sei como ela é por causa das fotografias. Mas... Dean se lembra dela, da voz... De tudo. — Contara. — Eu... Queria ter pelo menos uma lembrança dela, mas... Não tive como.

Claire ergueu os olhos para aquele rapaz que estava tentando ao máximo deixá-la confortável, fazê-la se sentir... Em casa. — Eu sinto muito, Sam.

— Eu também... Mas... Não significa que eu não possa imaginá-la, vez ou outra, aqui ao meu lado. Faz pouco tempo, mas também perdi uma pessoa, Claire. Uma pessoa que eu amava muito e agora... Estou tentando aprender a viver sem ela me focando na única coisa que posso.

— O que é?

— Vingança.

O rapaz se repreendeu por dizer isso a uma criança de onze anos, mas não podia deixá-la no escuro.

— Eu quero vingar a morte da minha namorada, Claire. Que... Quem a machucou, pague por isso.

— Matar quem machucou sua namorada não vai trazê-la de volta... — A menina dissera. Reconhecia aquele olhar, o mesmo estampado nos olhos de seu pai.

Sam suspirou com pesar. Ele também sabia disso, do que adiantaria matar o demônio de olhos amarelos se isso não traria Jessica de volta? Mas... Era seu único objetivo. O que o fazia se levantar da cama todos os dias: saber que a cada momento estava mais próximo de alcançá-lo, de finalmente matá-lo...

— Eu sei... Mas... Talvez melhore o que eu sinto agora... Venha, vamos entrar, você pode continuar comendo dentro do quarto. — Falou, dando o assunto por encerrado.

A garota suspirou baixo, erguendo-se devagar para segui-lo sem antes afastar uma lágrima teimosa que rolou por seu rosto devagar. Sua mãe não aprovaria isso, podia até ouví-la dizer que aquilo era o maior absurdo que ouvira em toda sua vida. Mas ela não estava mais ali, e Claire teria de lidar com isso. Sozinha.

 **(Arsonist's Lullaby – Hozier)**

 _Quando eu era criança eu sentava por horas_

 _Encarando chamas abertas_


End file.
